How the Lost Get Reacquainted
by ThePezberryExperience98
Summary: This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. A much needed summer vacation turns into something no one could've expected. Could it be love? Read to find out. Hinted Pezberry friendship. Rated M for later chapters Pairings: Pezberry with a side of Fierce.
1. Never Felt This Way Before

**How the Lost Get Reaquainted**

**A.N.: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and Im kinda excited because ive been writing this story for a while and I actually have a few chapters mapped out. :D I just hope that I get the characters' personalities rihgt. And, I heard that reviews make the story and I'd like to test that theory. So R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, a lucky bastard named Ryan Murphy does.**

_Oh Shit._

Was Santana Lopez actually falling for Rachel "ManHands" Berry? The girl that she was friends with until she grew up and decided being popular was more important? Okay, hold up. Don't get her wrong. Rachel's smokin' and she's really independent (which totally turns Santana on) but she's not gonna sit here and pretend she's not freaking out right now.

Because she totally is.

So yeah. Anyway she completely blames all of this on Brittany. If she hadn't been all gung-ho for her family bonding vacation, Santana wouldnt even be thinking about Rachel. But she was, so she is. And to think this all started with a phone call.

***Flashback***

Santana sat alone in her house while her father worked at the hospital, probably taking a break before starting his second shift. It wasnt that she was unfamiliar with this routine but that she was sick of it. Hey can you blame her? A girl has needs. Luckily, her needs were able to be filled by his paycheck at the end of each week. Not wanting her inner thoughts to get the best of her, she decided to find people to hangout with. She was surprised when Puck blew her off and Quinn decided she needed 'me time'. Like _what the actual_ _fuck_? Anyway, she went through all her options, (and she even considered Zizes because hey, two badasses should be able to get along) before she actually found herself looking at Rachel's contact.

"Fuck it." she grumbled.

"Hello?' came a rather confused voice after three rings.

"Berry, it's Lopez."

"Oh! Hello Santana. Not that I'm not pleased at this sudden attempt at communication but my inner inquiry has grown too great thus bringing me to my next question. Why _are_ you calling me?"

"Jesus Berry. You done yet? I was just calling because i was bored and I wanted to see if you could chill or whatever," the Latina suddenly smirked." but if you and Finnessa have other plans to disgrace man-kind with your relationship than don't mind -"

"No! I mean of course not Santana." The smirk on her face only grew. The girl in question winced slightly realizing how desperate she sounded.

"So you're telling me that you and the Jolly Green Giant don't have plans?"

"I find it useless to 'hangout' with one's ex romantic interest." Santana rolled her eyes as she imagined the tiny brunnette using air quotes. Said eyes went wide as new information sunk in.

"Wait! Ex? As in the beloved Finchel is no more? Let's see how long this lasts." Despite how it sounded, Sanatana actually felt something akin to relief flow through her. Whatever. She'll chalk it up to the fact that everyone knew he didnt deserve her. Yeah, lets go with that.

A deep sigh rang through the line and it was the other girl's turn to roll her eyes. "Yes, Santana. Actually, I plan to keep it that way since I was the one who ended it and will no longer accept any advances he makes toward me."

"Way to go Berry. It's about time you do what you want without that man child being in the way."

"Though the name-calling a tad harsh, that is my point exactly."

Alright, so even though the whole independent woman convo is totes cool, you never told me if you actually wanted to chill with me."

"Oh, yes of course Santana! That would be so fun. Well, I have ballet practice now, so how about I call you when I get back and we can discuss the details."

"Okay, cool. Bye Berry." She flirted hoping to agitate the girl at least a little. I mean, she wouldn't be Santana Lopez if she didnt right? To say the least, she was a little shocked when she recived a giggle and a shy 'goodbye' in response. But they both knew that stranger things have happened in Lima.

**A.N.: Okaay. So that was chapter 1. I know it was a little short but Ill try to update soon with a longer one. I just didnt wanna wrtie to much in one go becasue I havent set-up how I want the story sepertated just yet. Anyway thanks for reading and dont forget to review! Until next time...**

**TPE**


	2. Maybe I Do, What's It To You?

**How the Lost Get Reaquainted**

**A.N.: Okaay, so as promised, here's chapter two! :)**

**R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee... :(**

So that's how she got stuck here, on the first day of senior year in the back of the class with Brittany, watching Frankenteen try and pass Rachel notes only to have Puck rip them to shreds. Some _could_ say it was all her fault but she'd like to think she enlightened Rachel. She snickered to herself. Yeah, no. She just made Rachel see what an asshat Finn is. Same difference.

It's actually not her fault Finn digs himself deeper into a hole every time he opens his mouth. Santana just sees peoples' weak spots and uses it against them. She can't help it if you defenses are weak. It's not that she hates Finn (even though she does, that's not what this is about), she just needs him out of the picture so she can put the moves on Rachel. Plus he made her cry last week and who was there to pick up the pieces? Santana fucking Lopez, that's who. So yeah, he's really just making it easier for her. What better way to make Rachel forget about him than making sure she hows how much he _sucks_? see that right there? That's a little something called a _weak spot. Jackpot._

Something else is bothering her though. In her opinion it took people entirely too long to believe that she wasnt trying to hurt the little diva and that their friendship was real. Especially people in Glee Club. Pfft, most accepting place my ass. And to be honest, she knows half of them still don't believe it. But she doesn't care, after all look who your talking to. It's just that she knows Rachel cares which makes her care. Funny right?

Just then, the bell rings and she ponders this in her head._ Could I like her? She is pretty and we do have a good time together. _She looked up when she heard her blonde companion clear her throat.

"San? Are you okay? You're looking at Finn how you used to look at Artie."

"Huh? Oh yeah B, I'm fine, I just had a day dream that's all." she said casually, starting to drift off again.

"Oh. Okaay. You know San, it's okay to be jealous. I know you like Rachel." that caused the Cheerio to stop dead in her tracks and look around hoping nobody had heard them.

"What? B Don't be ridiculous." she almost said the 'S' world and mentally slapped herself for not realizing who she was talking to. She doubt her lie would work in the least bit and the look in those blue eyes told her she was right.

"It's okay San. It's not that big of a deal. I'm not stupid though; you look at her the way you used to look at me." she replied with a simple shrug.

Damn. Was she really that obvious? She had to be more careful now that Britt knew. She couldn't keep a secret for very long. Her thoughts were once again hammered, this time by a particularly hard punch to the shoulder.

"Ow! What the fuck Britt?"

"San, you should totally sing Rachel a song in Glee Club. Mr. Shue didn't write anything on the board which means you can do any song you want!"

Who was this girl kidding? She wants one of the baddest bad asses to _sing_ to Rachel Berry? "Aww. Come on B. No... can we just leave it alone?"

"Please Sanny Bear? For me?"

"No, B. Can't we just go to class?" she tried. Brittany just pouted. She knew it was over from the moment she saw the taller girls lip turn into a frown." No.. don't do it. See! That's soo not fair!" She was reluctant but finally gave in. Brittany then squealed trapped in a giddy haze. Santana rolled her eyes at the girl until she saw a flash of polka dots and brown hair and was suddenly engulfed by everything that was Rachel Berry. The ironic way her hair smelled like berries, the sweet scent of lilac and vanilla (From the perfume she brought her for their two-month 'frienniversary' as Rachel put it.), and how she seemed to fit perfectly into the other girl's body.

She what I mean? This is what she goes through everyday. But she shouldn't be acting this way because after all, they were _friends_ now. And _friends _aren't supposed to think about things like that. _Friends_ were supposed to sit and talk about their crushes. And _friends_ definitely weren't supposed to think of Rachel's lips in the way she was.

_Damn._

Wait. Did Rachel just ask her something? "Hmm? I'm sorry what did you say?"

"San!" she chided halfheartedly. She found it useless to stay mad at the girl. "If you were paying attention, you know that I asked if we were still on for tonight."

"And if you were paying attention last night instead of texting Finncompetence you'd know that I agreed like 20 times already." Rachel blushed.

Brittany suddenly made her presence know. "What are you guys gonna do tonight?" she asked innocently, flashing Santana a smile when she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me Brittany." she placed a hand in the center of her chest and gave Brittany her most sympathetic smile. "Santana and I are having a sleepover since my dads are out of town for the weekend."

"Oh. You said a _sleepover_?" She smirked at Santana.

_Damn her_; she thought to herself.

"Yes. Santana insisted I stay so we could still hang out." she in return gave Santana her thousand watt smile which was weakly returned. Santana needed a distraction, and she needed one _now_.

Her silent prayer was answered when the bell rung making those who didnt have a free period scurry to their next class including Rachel.

"Okay, well I have to go. I have an A.P. History test to take. See you later San; bye Brittany." she offered a friendly wave while she turned.

Santana breathed her sigh of relief too fast when Brittany suddenly stepped up. "Wait Rachel, want me to walk you to class?"

Stunned, Rachel hesitated. "Uhm sure Brittany, -"

She was cut off when Santana burst in between them grabbing Brittany's arm. "Sorry Rach, no time we gotta go to Cheerios' practice. See you in Glee Club!" they took off, Santana dragging a laughing Brittany behind her the whole way.

"That was strange." she rationalized making her way toward her class.

**A.N.: *Phew* Damn, took me forever to write that. So glad we had a half day today. Totally gave me enough time. (y) Chapter 3 coming later on in the week. Until next time...**

**TPE**


	3. This Could Be Love

**How the Lost Get Reacquainted**

**A.N.: okaay, so here's chapter 3. This is the longest so far. I'm just gonna do this now to get it over with because Im kinda grounded for a week... So two chapters in one day! Enjoy!**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will...**

Cheerios practice was a bitch, like always. So that couldn't explain why she had knots in her stomach. Who was she kidding she knew exactly why. It was because Rachel was coming over. She read the text over for like the 20th time, _'I'll be there in 10. :)_.

Her palms were sweaty. She tried to dry them off on the legs of her skinny jeans. Didnt work. Instead they grew impossibly sweatier when the doorbell rang. '_Calm down. It's only Rachel._' she reminded herself as she answered the door. She almost died from laughter at the sight in front of her: Rachel Berry with her arms filled with different snacks, movies, and pillows making it hard to see her face and harder for the brunette to walk.

"Need some help Rach?" she said in between giggles.

"Ha-Ha. Actually, yes. That would be extremely helpful." Santana grabbed what she could and carried everything to the couch where she let it drop. Rachel soon followed suit. Normally, Rachel would be disgusted by the actions they just did but she learned it's just easier to go with the flow around the taller girl. Thirty minutes into Rachel's favorite movie, Funny Girl, Santana felt her squirming. If it were anyone else, she'd just tell them to sit still but she learned that this usually meant Rachel was uncomfortable about something.

"Okaay. What's the matter Tiny? You're practically squirming off the couch." she asked using the special nickname she thought of. The girl in question sighed.

"I don't know San, it's just Finn, he ke -"

"Ay Dios! Don't tell me he's harrassing you again? What doesn't that pendejo understand? No means no!" The Latina could feel the rage bubbling up inside her because nobody messes with her girl (Yeah, because she totally gets to call her that in her mind.). She's pretty sure Rachel could too beacuse it's rare for Santana to speak Spanish. She once shared with the girl that she only does it moments of passion. Then she wraggled her eyebrows at the double meaning which made Rachel blush a deep crimson color. So she _knew_ she had to calm down. She just actually had to _do_ it first.

Rachel cupped each side of her face and stared into her eyes. She instantly relaxed but still had the urge to bash Finn's face in. "San, calm down. It wasn't like that. I was just gonna say that with him hanging around, it's gonna be harder for me to move on. Especially since I like someone else..." she looked down at her lap in embarrassment.

"Oh." was all she could say to that. _Seriously, what the hell is wrong with me?_ she thought to herself. "So. who is he?" she said with narrowed eyes that almost made Rachel think she was seriously jealous. Almost.

"I wouldn't say it's a _he _ more like a _she..."_ Rachel supplied with a shrug.

_Don't freak out, don't freak out..._ It was like a mantra playing over and over in her head." Oh damn Berry, I didn't think you had the ovaries." she said cooly, bumping shoulders with the girl.

"Yeah, me neither. I guess I learned from the best." she smiled shyly pushing a piece of stray hair behind her ear. Santana felt her heart skipp a beat.

"Aww. come on, don't give me that. My ego is big enough. But who is she?"

She pretended to think about it. "Hmm. Lets see. Is it Brittany? You have some sort of wierd duck fetish?" Rachel burst out laughing but didn't answer. "Or is it Mercedes? Wanting some chocolate on those berries huh?" this only seemed to make her laugh harder. "Could it be Tina? Got you cravin' some Asian sauce?" The look of pure horror on Rachel's face made Santana start laughing. She decided to have a little fun. She stood up with her 'sex face' on and ran to the back of the couch behind Rachel, crouching just below her her. "Or is it Quinn? Does Barbie get you hot under those animal sweaters?" She whispered hotly in her ear. Not missing the shiver Rachel gave. She smirked before breathing in to calm her nerves, she needed all the nerves she could get for this one. "I know. It's me isnt it? You need a Latin babe to spice up your life?" she whispered, surprised that her voice seemed to drop a few octaves on it's own.

She then walked to the front of the couch, dragging her arm across the back of the chair and Rachel's neck for that matter. She smiled that sickly sweet smile that meant she was up to no good and plopped down on Rachel's lap. "You didn't answer my question Tiny." she fake pouted.

"Y-yes." Rachel breathed shakily after a few moments.

"Yes to what?" Santana asked still perched on her lap with that same smile. She was actually proud she made it this far. She just needed one more answer that would make or break her.

"Yes, it's you." she pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth. A nervous tic that Santana noticed. She also noticed she hasn't said anything in like a minute. She was just joking around. She didn't mean for Rachel to just spill her feelings like that.

Whatever. It's now or later.

She lifted Rachel's chin with her index finger and stared at her. She didn't know what to say so she did what she knew. She kissed her, hoping all her emotions and everything she felt for the girl would be put into that ine kiss. Their first kiss Santana noted when they broke apart gasping for air.

"Wow." Rachel started. "That was..."

"Breath-taking." Santana said before her mind could catch up and stop her from saying something stupid like she just did. Only, it wasnt stupid. It felt right to say it so she did. And plus Rachel was totally into that so bonus points. Rachel looked at her and smiled. That was when Santana realized that this could be love.

**xHTLGRx**

Last night was a big blur. She knew she didn't have a hangover because she was able to sit up. Then she looked around and her eyes landed on the most beautiful girl she's ever seen. What? Nobody told her Rachel looked like a Godess when she slept. Her hair was desheveled in the sexiest way possible. It was strewn about the pillow in a mess of angles and layers. The white sheet did nothing if not complete the look. Then she loked down. Okay, so she was fully clothed so she didn't have sex with Rachel so why was she OH... Last night's events hit her like a train on a track.

Santana knew she had game but dayum. Who would've thought she had it in her? She decided to think of how she'd approach the subject while she watched the talented beauty in front of her sleep. She was contemplating the idea of breakfast in bed when she heard a groggy voice.

"You know, watching people sleep is very creepy." Rachel yawned cracking an eye open.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Santana whispered.

"Sort of. You were thinking really loud. It was hard no to wake up." Santana stared at her amused.

"Sometimes I think you really are psychic." Rachel just shrugged.

"I have my days."

"That you do." Santana yelled walking downstairs to go make breakfast for them. _And I have my nights_. she thought to herself.

**A.N.: Yeah so here you go. Looks like today was a twofer. Don't expect it often this is only because I wanted to get this up before my I can't use the computer anymore. *Kanye Shrugg* Thanks for reading. Don't forget to R&R. Until next time...**

**TPE**


	4. All Is Far In Love And War

**A.N.**: Hey guys... long time no read. Totally not my fault. Every since I realized that I have no definite plot, I've been trying to update daily because this story is gonna be LONG. Alas, I was grounded with no way out. Anyway, here's chapter 4! Enjoy and don't forget to R&R.  
**S.N.**: Also, if possible, could all of my lovely readers maybe pass my story onto others? That'd be so cool, thanks!  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee. If I did, Pezberry would be endgame and there'd be a Santana/Finn smackdown every episode.

Needless to say, the next day went as smoothly as it could knowing the two girls. While Rachel was impressed that Santana had yet to turn into herself and have a gay panic, Santana on the other hand was just surprised to make it this long without Rachel questioning anything.

Little did the Latina know, Rachel was doing just that inside her own head. Every single question you could think of was racing through the diva's already hyperactive mind.

_How could I let her get to me like that? Why didn't I break the kiss? Why did I kiss her back just as hard? What about what she said about the kiss being breath-taking? I never even knew I liked her!_ OKAY! SO THAT ONE WASN'T A QUESTION, SUE HER._ Does she like me? How do I bring this up? Do I even want to bring it up? How do I even know she wants to talk about it?_

She was just thinking of more aspects to analize when the exact girl who had been invading her thoughts burst throught the door. Rachel jumped.

"OH SHIT!" she screamed.

"Santana? What's wrong?" Over the last couple of months Rachel's gotten accustomed to the other girl being the one to overreact. However, she still eyed her warrily.

"Quinn's coming! She says its important and she'll be her in 5." Rachel stared at her confused.

"Okay, would you mind telling me why this is a bad thing?" The Latina just sighed. "San, we've been friends for almost three months. Why is it a big deal if Quinn knows?" The other girl relaxed a little and let out an almost forced chuckle.

"You don't get it do you? Rachel, we've been in our own bubble for so long and I know as soon as Barbie walks through that door it'll be gone faster than it came. Not to mention she'll probably flip he shit when she finds out I'm trying to court her one true love." Rachel's eyebrows hit her hairline then furrowed in confusion.

"One true love?" she asked utterly confused.

"Of course I tell her my feelings and she only hears what's going on with Barbie." she mumbled. A more than frantic knock made both heads snap up at the sound. As soon as Santana had her hand on the doorknob, the door flew open pushing the unsuspecting girl up against the wall.

"Ow! What the fuck Quinn?" Santana screamed from her place behind the door where Rachel rushed to help her up.

"Santana! Where the he- What the hell is Manhands doing here? Santana!"

"Her name is Rachel and she's my friend. You'd know that if you took your lips away from Sue's ass for an hour. The real question is what are you doing here?" Quinn just glared past Santana's shoulder at Rachel.

"Whatever. This shit is just too freaky. I'm going home." Santana was quick to run behind her and close the door to give them some privacy.

"Look Quinn, nevermind Rachel. That's a conversation for another time. Now, you've obviouslsy got some shit on your mind so you might as well tell me." The shorter Cheerio barely finished her sentence before Quinn blurted out her answer.

"ISLEPTWITHBRITTANY." Santana's eyes were as big as saucers.

"Okay, hold up. Did the Queen of the Represssed Lemon Club just say she slept with my bestfriend?" Santana was doing a damn good job at keeping herself from laughing.

"Santana! Seriously, this shit is serious."

"Okay, here comes Satan to help you through your gay panic." Santana giggled.

"Whatever, I knew you'd never help me."

"Alrigtht. I'm sorry. Tell me how it happened."

***FLASHBACK***

_"Quinn?" Brittany asked slyly from where she was standing in the gym after Sue Sylvester's Cheerios's speech._

_"Yeah Britt?"_

_"You wanna come to my house today? I think Lord Tubbington stole my diary and I need help finding it." The shorter blonde just rolled her eyes at the other girl's antics._

_"Sure Britt." she answered smiling when the ditzy blonde clapped her hands excitedly. Matter of fat, she actually 'yayed' all the way to Quinn's car._

"Wait." Santana interrupted, "I thought she stopped writing in her diary?"

"Me too." Quinn agreed. "Anyway..."

_~At Brittany's House~_

_"Brittany, I don't see your diary anywhere." Quinn mumbled from her place under the blonde girl's bed. She looked up to see Brittany sitting on the edge of the bed pouting looking a second away from burstng into tears._

_"Lord Tubbington probably still has it." Brittany guessed looking around the room for the cat either have yet to see._

_"Aww. Britt, come here." she cooed as she wrapped the girl up in a tight hug. "All better?" she asked after a moment, getting a quiet sniffle in response._

_In reality, it wasn't the lack of an answer from the usually verbal girl, it was what happened afetr she tried to get up from the bed._

_The normally bubbly girl looked down with a glint in her eyes that Quinn never really saw before but she knew it was akin to lust._

_She gulped audibly and sat back down on the bed._

_"What's wrong Britt?" she asked clearing her throat of the sudden huskiness it had acquired._

_"Nothing," she shrugged, "I just think your lips look really soft." she said staring almost dreamily at the girl's lips._

_"Thank you?" she squeaked out as Brittany moved to straddle her waist. It's not that she didn't find the other girl attractive, she's just never thought of her that way. Also, weren't her and Santana like fuck buddies or something?_

"Naah. We decided we worked better as friends." Santana explained with a rather modest tone of voice.

"I'm happy for you. Can I finish my story now?" She asked annoyed by the interruptions.

_"Uhm Brittany? What are y-you doing?" Quinn asked as pale fingers danced across her lips and traced her face._

_"I just wanna see if they're as soft as they look. And as delicious." she snuck in leaning toward Quinn._

_Quinn doesn't know for the life of her why she never stopped the other girl's advances. She figured it was because of how good Brittany was making her feel._

_Well, five mindblowing orgasms later, lust unclouded Quinn's mind and she found herself being laughed at by Brittany, who was still in a post-coital daze, while searching for clothes she now regrets throwing around so haphazardly._

_"Quinn?" Brittany questioned using the same tone of voice she used int he gym._

_"Yeah Britt?" she called not meeting the other girl's gaze._

_"Does this mean I unpressed your lemons?" Quinn couldn't help the smile that broke her resolve or the laughter that shook her body. It's just what the blonde did to her._

_"Sure Britt." she answered reaching for her tennis shoes and car keys by the night stand._

_"Good because Santana said you could die from how hard your lemons were pressed. I don't want you to die Quinny." Quinn for the most part jusst ignored her and kissed her forehead goodbye._

_As the days events caught up to her, she gave Brittany some half-assed excuse and booked it to her car where she made a beeline for Santana's house._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Damn Q." Santana whispered, unable to say much else.

"Exactly what I said. S, what do I do?" she pleaded.

"Okay, knowing B, she's not gonna bring it up unless you do which gives you enought time to think about it. But before you do, I gotta ask you. Do you like her?

"I mean, I guess I've never admitted it beacuse of Rachel but I do."

"Good." the Latina said pointedly. " Because B's too good of a person for you to just fuck around with her feelings." Quinn just sighed.

"I know. That's why I didn't wanna hurt her feelings I'd probably kick my own ass." she let out a dry chuckle.

"Okay, so I know this isn't the best time but this means your totes over Rachel right?" Santana asked hopefully rubbing her neck.

"Yes," she growled, "I already told you I was." she fake glared at her until she saw the girl falter at her vicious stare. "Wow S, you're getting soft." she jibbed

"No I'm not! I was just asking Q because we all know how you lie. Don't it get it twisted. I will still go ALL Lima Heights like that day in the hallway." Santana smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." she drawled out dropping her head into a tan lap clad in black shorts.

That's exactly how they spent the next hour until Santana had an idea.

"Q?" Santana called raising a perfectly waxed eyebrow at the indignant grump she was answered with. "Bitch! I ain't your pillow so you best not be falling asleep on my lap."

"That's what you think. What's wrong though?" she asked looking up.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just I realized I'm starting to really like Rachel and Britts told me I should sing her a song." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Awww! Look at San being all romantic and fluffy." she said poking the girl in her side inly to have her hands slapped away.

"Shut it, Fabray." she grumbled only to have the blonde Cheerio laugh in her face.

"Oh God." she sighed trying to wipe some of the tears out her eyes. "I'm sorry S, it's just your gonna sing a song to the biggest diva in our school to confess your feelings? It's a little funny and a lot cliche." It was as if everything clicked for the Latina as she erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Oh my God Quinn, your so right!" Santana bellowed trying to get her breathing under control.

"See, add that to the unknown number of times I've been right." Quinn smirked.

"Okay, so that brings your total to 3. You must be so proud."

"Shut up, Lopez." she said rolloing her eyes.

"Yeah well I love being more badass than you but i gotta go, Rachel's waiting for me inside." she said with a wink.

"Eww. All I keep seeing are wierd mean midget babies who lecture you in paragraphs and curse you out in Spanish. Wait what song are you doing?"

"Even though that's like genetically impossible, that would be so badass. Oh and I was thinking of Adele's 'One and Only'. You, Tina, and Britts doing backup would be like totes helpful." she said once she reached the door.

"Okay, me and Brittany can do that. I'll call Tina later. See you later S." she smirked while pointing at the door to reveal a nervous Rachel.

"Bye Q." she said walking past Rachel into her house.

"Oh. Hey Berry."

"Quinn," she greeted, "It's nice to see you."

"Okay. Let's cut the crap. I propose we be nicer to each other."

"Even though I've always been nice to you. I have to ask, why now?"

"Because I don't know what's going on with you too but S is my bestfriend so I gotta look out for her." Rachel nodded her understanding. "It also means don't play with each other because I'll actually kick both of our asses if either of you fuck up."

"Thank you Quinn. That was quite a noble thing for you to do." Quinn nodded.

"Bye Berry. I mean, Rachel." Rachel smiled.

"Bye Quinn." This should be intreresting she mused.

xHTLGRx

"So what was that?" Santana asked without looking up from her spot on the couch.

"Nothing. Just bonding over mutual interests I guess." she replied dejectedly. Santana raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't have to worry about Fabray putting th moves on my girl cause I'm totes that mutual interest right?"

"So now I'm your girl?" Santana was flabbergasted.

"Uhhh, I-I I uhh. Look at the time. I'm pretty sure your dads want you home now Rach. Bye." Santana smiled pushing the smaller brunette out the door.

~On the Phone~

"So Tiny, I have a surprise for you tomorrow." Santana shared.

"Really?" she asked excitedly. Maybe it has something to do with the kiss.

"Yupp. But it's really serious so I need you to be like super cool about everything no matter what happens okay?" the Latina asked sweetly.

"Okay San, no need to talk to me as if I'm an infant." she rolled her eyes thinking of how soft spoken the girl became around her.

"Yeah. Okay. Your right. I'm sorry." Santana said trying to sound a little cooler. "Look, my dad's calling me so I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, love you." She blurted out before thinking. Thank God Rachel only giggled as she imagined how big Santana's eyes must be at her new revelation.

"Bye San." she sing-songed while hanging up.

_Damn what's wrong with you Lopez!_ she scolded herself._ Why can't you just keep the PDA's on the low?_ "It's only until tomorrow." she sighed until she was succumed to sleep.

**A.N.**: Yupp! So, chapter 4, done! Finally. Again, sorry for the hold up. More is coming soon thoo, so be ready! Anyway, I did a Pezberry IPod challenge to upload. Other than that, leave some REVIEWS telling me what you'd like to see happen in the story.  
**S.N.**: I was totes excited when i found out a way to geet some Fierce/Quitt in here! But until then, there's a poll on my profile about how they should get together. GO VOTE! Until next time...

TPE


	5. Secrets Never Before Known

**A.N.****:** Okay, so I know this whole chapter's gonna be so cliche but I couldn't think of another way for Santana to get Rachel to understand than through song! So R&R and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to Ryan and One and Only to Adele. The song mentioned that Finn sung was by Elton John.

**Warning:** Mentions of rape.

Santana was nervous to say the least. She had been secrete about telling Mr. Shue her plans and she even pretended to be annoyed when he agreed. Even though, between you and I, she was doing an internal happy dance.

Sometime during third period she had to tell Rachel that she would be missing Senior Free Period and lunch to put the finishing touches on her surprise.

All Santana could do was grin confidently when Rachel got all giddy and nudged her before running off to talk to Kurt.

By the time last period rolled around, Rachel was bouncing in her seat from excitement. She figured the surprise had something to do with Glee Club because Santana had yet to do anything with 5 minutes left in last period. She was really hoping for the Latina beauty to serenade her. That thought was washed away when she recalled the exact girl say that serenading people "just wasn't her style". So she let it go. For now.

Being the last one to show up to Glee, Santana sent Mr. Shue a knowing smirk as he gave her the floor. Taking her place at the piano she moved Brad from, she began to speak.

"Okay, so this song has nothing to do with the assignment since there was no assignment." She sent a fake smile towards the teacher who shrugged in response. "Anyway, this weekend I realized something and I just hope this song explains it. Oh and this song's for Rachel." everyone except Quinn, Brittany, Rachel, and Brad (surprisingly) gasped. "Oh come on guys! We've been friends for like 3 months . Okay, whatever this was Britts idea so if this goes over well I owe her one." Rachel looked genuinely confuzzled.

"I never knew you could play piano San." Santana smirked.

"I used to know how but I stopped. Tina taught me how to play the piece for this song so I could play it. Now, sit back, shut up, and wait until I'm done singing. Tina, Quinn come on."

As the three girls got into position, the room got quiet waiting for Santana to sing.

(Santana = **Bold** Backup =_ Italics_ Both = _**Bold/Italics**_)

**You've been on my mind**

**I grow fonder everyday **

**Losing myself in time **

**Just thinking of your face**

She looked around the room and rolled her eyes at the mixed sea of shock, confusion, and everything in between.

**God only knows**

**Why its taken me so long**

**To let my doubts go**

**You're the only one that I want**

She looked at Rachel as she sung the next lines truthfully.

**I don't know why I'm scared**

**I've been here before**

**Every feeling, every word**

**I've imagined it all**

It's true. She went through all of this, with Brittany. She just hopes this time is different.

**You'll never know**

**If you never try**

**To forget your past**

**And simply be mine**

She shot a glare at Finn and looked back at Rachel with soft eyes.

**I dare you to let me be your**

**Your one and only**

**I promise I'm worthy**

**To hold in your arms**

**So come on and give me a chance**

**To prove I am the one who can**

**Walk that mile**

**Until the end starts**

**If I've been on your mind**

**You hang on every word I say**

**Lose yourself in time**

**At the mention of my name**

Rachel found herself nodding her head at the truthfulness of the words.

**Will I ever know**

**How it feels to hold you close**

**And have you tell me**

**Which ever road I choose you'll go**

Tina took over the piano as Santana walked over to bend down in front of Rachel who had tears in her eyes. That's when the catcalls started. Rachel blushed furiously.

**I don't know why I'm scared**

**Cause I've been here before**

**Every feeling, every word**

**I've imagined it all**

**You'll never know**

**If you never try**

**To forget your past**

**And simply be mine**

**I dare you to let me be your**

**Your one and only**

**I promise I'm worthy**

**To hold in your arms**

**So come one and give me a chance**

**To prove I am the one who can**

**Walk that mile**

**Until the end starts**

**I know it aint easy Giving up your heart**

**I know it aint easy Giving up your heart**

**I know it aint easy Giving up your heart**

**I know it aint easy Giving up your heart**

**I know it aint easy Giving up your heart**

**I know it aint easy Giving up your heart**

_**Oooh**_

_Nobody's perfect trust me I learned it_

_Nobody's perfect trust me I learned it_

_Nobody's perfect trust me I learned it_

_Nobody's perfect trust me I learned it_

**So I dare you to let me be your**

**Your one and only**

**I promise I'm worthy**

**To hold in your arms**

**So come on and give me the chance**

**To prove I am the one who can**

**Walk that mile**

**Until the end starts**

**Come on and give me the chance**

**To prove I am the one who can**

**Walk that mile**

**Until the end starts**

The room erupted into applause and when it died down and Santana took in all the compliments she turned to Rachel.

"Okay Rachel, that song was for you. I had to do it because that kiss blew my mind and I have feelings for you. Like serious feelings. So, Rachel Barbara Berry, will you be-"

A loud crash cut Santana off. Looks like Finn kicked another chair.

"No! You can't do this!" the man-child roared "You don't get to treat her like crap for years and then come in here and try to woo her. It doesn't happen like that Santana!" That's it. She's had it with everyone cock-blocking the shit out of her! Especially this idiot.

"Oh really! Like you've been so kind to her throughout the years. She deserves better. At least I can remember she exists when Blondie comes walking past." Santana screamed pointing at Quinn who ducked her head and blushed as Brittany rubbed her back.

"I'm so sick of you! You and your stupid scheming!" he punctuated the last word with a particularly sharp poke to her chest.

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me." she ground out walking closer with each word.

"Why are you such a bitch!" the tall boy yelled in anger. "Everyone knows your just trying to set Rachel up so you can embarrass her more!"

"Okay, first things first. I'm a bitch because of _burros_ like you! Second, if everyone took their heads outta their asses for 2 minutes you all would see that this time, I'm not trying to hurt Rachel. And none of you know anything about our relationship so don't sit here and act like you do. I am so sick and tired of this fake ass glee club. Most of you hate me, some of you pretend to like me, and the rest just avoid me. You claim to be a family, but you're all really just a bunch of insecure assholes that need to learn how to stay out of my business. I did this for Rachel, not because I need your acceptance. You all really need to get over yourselves." Santana stood in the middle of the room fuming. Finn just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Satan. Just lemme talk to Rachel." he said looking past the Latina to stare at Rachel who looked uncertain herself.

After raising her eyebrows in question at the tiny diva and after receiving a quaint nod, she let Finn pass. Though not without shoulder checking him first.

"Okay, fine. But, if you upset her I reserve the right to go all Lima Heights on your ass." she mumbled crossing her arms.

Rachel actually giggled at the Cheerio's statement while Finn looked at her with a goofy, lopsided, shit-eating grin. It was Santana's turn to roll her eyes.

"Okay Rach," Rachel actually cringed at the nickname. "Well, you know how Santana sang you a song? I have a song too and its really good too because I worked on it." he said with such confidence that it actually made Santana gag.

Rachel slapped her in the arm for her childish behavior. Santana rubbed her upper arm and pouted her lip to further exaggerate her pain.

"Okay Finn, you can sing your song." she offered a friendly smile.

"Thanks Rachel. You won't regret this."

After Finn's performance of 'Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word' Rachel decided he was allowed to have a conversation with her. Santana wasn't at all surprised when a resounding slap quieted the room after a not-so-subtle 'Sluttana' was heard.

Okay, so she's not indestructible (words do hurt her) and it stung her pride a little, but it was so worth it when Finn walked out of the choir room head bowed with a tiny hand print on his right cheek from where Rachel slapped the Grilled Cheesus out of him.

"Tiny? Are you okay?" she asked carefully watching the diva emerge from Mr. Shue's office. She didn't reply, just turned to Mr. Shue and whispered something into his ear to which he nodded frantically. Probably out of fear. Pussy.

After getting the okay from the teacher, Rachel began grabbing her things hinting for Santana to do the same. Just as the Latina was grabbing her Cheerios duffel Rachel turned to her.

"Oh, and to answer your question Santana," she tossed an indifferent look at the dumbfounded Cheerio, "I would love to be your girlfriend." And with that, she strode from the choir room leaving Santana to run behind her, but not before hearing the catcalls and whistling (mainly from Puck) from the club.

_Game, set, match bitches._

xHTLGRx

Santana looked all around the school for Rachel until getting a text.

_I'm inside your car, hurry up! -R_

Santana looked at her phone puzzled as to how Rachel got into her car until she decided it didn't matter. After they pulled out of the student parking lot, the ride was silent.

"Rae, are you okay?" she asked opening her front door, "You haven't said anything since we left." Rachel just shrugged and headed to the couch, lost in her thoughts. After a moment she sighed.

"I'm fine. I guess I'm just in shock. I've never been mad enough to hit someone before. It's just he was bad mouthing you and I couldn't take it because I know your not really like that. But then he wouldn't stop and when her called you Sluttana I guess I just reached my limit." Santana moved closer so she was able to wrap her arms around the tiny brunnette. "I'm okay now though, I'm just worried about you. I know you heard what he said." Damn her for knowing about her numerous insecurities.

"It's whatever." she mumbled. "Nothing I haven't heard before." she gave a dry humorless chuckle to try and lighten the mood. Rachel just gave her a sympathetic smile.

"San, its okay if he hurt your feelings."

"But it's not Rachel! Everyone just makes assumptions about shit they don't even know."

She's not a slut. Everyone thinks she is because she fucked Puckerman the summer before Freshman year. They were young and badass so they decided they wouldn't embarrass themselves their first times if they actually knew what they were doing. She was okay with it because she loved him. Only it would be years later until she categorized it as a brotherly love. So no, in her opinion she's not a whore or a slut. She's saving herself so the most she's ever done was give a becky or two. Every since that party, she's been a changed girl. On the inside at least.

"Well can you tell me what really happened?" Santana actually considered this. If they were going to date, they had to know each others secrets and flaws, right?

"Okay, but you gotta tell me something too."

"Deal."

"Okay," Santana started taking deep breaths, "so it was freshman year..."

FLASHBACK

_Santana couldn't believe this shit! She was 14 years old, a baby Cheerio, and a freshman but she was already at a junior party! You couldn't tell her nothing._

_About two hours into the party, Santana was more than little buzzed. She was having fun though so she'd think of the consequences later. What she could think about now was the cute sophomore who'd been eying her for the past ten minutes._

_Well, at least her B.A.C. made her think he was._

_Whatever._

_He was older and she was intoxicated therefore he was hot._

_They talked for about 5 minutes until he offered to take her upstairs. Of course she agreed, but only because she had no idea what that implied._

_They were sitting on the bed and when he tried to kiss her, she let him. She figures, why not, everyone kisses at parties. Then things got awkward. He pushed her backwards on the bed and laid down halfway on top of her, effectively pinning down her whole right side. Then, she felt something rough and callused making its way up her leg toward her inner thigh. When his hands made it under her dress and attached to her panties, she froze._

_"Wait! Wait, what are you doing!" she pleaded desperate for an answer._

_"Ah, come on babe! It'll feel so good, you won't even feel any pain." the deep voice slurred on top of her._

_She doesn't remember answering. Maybe she said no, maybe she didn't say anything. Doesn't matter because it still happened._

She realized three things that night:

1. He LIED. It did hurt. It hurt more than anything. She's pretty sure she begged him to stop but he just kept saying its gonna feel good. So she waited for those words to be true. And while she waited. She cried.

2. She had basically just been raped. She cried after this realization. She cried harder when she realized she couldn't tell anybody because one, she had been drinking at a party that she wasn't supposed to be at and two, she couldn't remember who the boy was.

3. She HATES guys. They're sticky sweater, and for lack of better words gross. In Santana's mind, a girl could never hurt her the way that asshole just had.

That night, she went to Brittany's house and just cried herself to sleep. Not even bothering to tell her blonde bestfriend what happened.

Santana snapped out of the trance she was in while telling the story and looked at her girlfriend. She was unusually quiet and now Santana knows why.

Rachel berry in her always dramatic fashion sat next to Santana wide-eyes filled to the brim in tears with one or two silent tears escaping. They ran down her cheeks tinted pink from and landed on the hand that was covering her mouth ending their journey by leaking off and submerging into the couch cushions.

"Baby, don't cry, it was a long time ago and I've learned to accept it because word spreads fast and there was nothing I could do about it." she wiped a lone tear away from Rachel eye.

"That doesn't make it okay Santana! You have to tell your parents! Even though it was almost 4 years ago, they deserve to know and you deserve that closure."

"No Rachel! Just drop it. Please?" she asked her eyes pleading. Rachel sighed in defeat.

"Okay. I guess I could leave it alone." she sniffled and leaned into Santana. There was a pause. Suddenly, Santana's laughter broke through the silence. Rachel's brows furrowed in confusion.

"San, why are you laughing?"

"Because, I called you baby and you didn't even notice." Santana chocked out between gasps. Rachel's cheeks flushed bright red.

"I'm sorry, the term of endearment went straight over my head." Rachel chuckled.

"It's okay Tiny, you're kinda my girlfriend so I'll have a lot more times to call you that." the Latina smiled earnestly. Rachel smiled up at her and leaned in to kiss her.

"Oh I am your girlfriend. There's no kinda about it." she said getting up only to have Santana pull her back down into her.

"Uh uh Tiny. Where you going? You still have to tell me something I don't know about you." she said releasing her and smirking at the little Jewish girl.

"Oh, well, of course. Well, everyone thinks that I'm waiting until 25 to have sexual intercourse so I'm emotionally and physically ready, right?" Santana nodded. "Actually, I just don't want to have it with a guy," Santana's eyebrows took residency in her hairline. "I'm too afraid of how much it will hurt. That's why are I vowed to lose my virginity to a girl. Also it's also a little known fact that girls are just that much better in that area than guys." Rachel finished her point by sitting straight up on the couch with her hands folded in her lap looking at Santana.

Santana, who had been stunned into silence, stared right back.

"So lemme get this straight. You won't fuck a guy because you think it will hurt and he wont satisfy you?" Rachel nodded. "So instead you want a girl to take your V-Card?" Santana nodded hoping she got the gist of it.

"Precisely." Santana smirked.

"You do realize that my fingers can go about as deep if not deeper than Finnderella's 2-inch dick ever could right? And there are these things called strap-ons."

"Well, I...I uhm I mean, I don't know." Santana laughed as she could see Rachel's logic slowly making less and less sense to her.

"Real nice theory Tiny."

"Oh shut up, Santana!"

"Ouch! Kitty has claws!"

"Yes. I guess this means that kitty has to play by herself. She wouldn't want her Sanny Bear getting hurt." Rachel teased, using Brittany's nickname for the fiery Latina whose brain was probably mush right now, winking as she got up to make popcorn.

"God I love when she does that." Santana mumbled to herself as she put in a movie for her and her new girlfriend to watch.

xHTLGRx

The next day when Santana strode through the halls of William McKinley High School with Rachel on her arm everything felt... wrong.

Of course there were whispers and strange looks but she expected that. Not this.

This was completely different.

Something about the school's atmosphere was frigid. It made the hairs on Santana's neck sand up while Rachel continued to walk oblivious to everything. Santana tried not to let her apprehension disturb her time perfected HBIC mask but she couldn't help but feel alert. It must have been obvious because Rachel questioned her.

"Hey, are you okay baby?" Santana gave her a quick smile at the term of endearment before looking over the hallways once again.

"Yeah Tiny, I'm good. Just be careful today okay? People seem suspicious." Rachel nodded attentively. With a chaste peck on the lips, Santana was off to homeroom leaving Rachel in the seemingly empty hallway.

At least she thought it was empty.

Until she turned around and became face to face with Mercedes, Sam and an awkward looking Finn. Rachel was more caught off guard by the sight of the first two.

"Oh! Hello guys, what can I-"

"Cut the crap Rachel." Mercedes interrupted, "What's with the Pezberry?"

Pezberry? Wouldn't that be... Oh. Rachel rolled her eyes. She was so sick of everyone having an opinion on a relationship that a) just started and b) didn't concern them.

Of course she could see why each one of them had their reasons but that didn't mean their input was welcomed.

"Okay." Rachel tried. "What do you wish to talk about?"

"Rachel, I think its obvious what Mercedes wants to talk about?" Sam spoke up from his spot behind Mercedes.

"Yeah. What's with the Pezberry." Mercedes repeated. Sam nodded feigning sternness while Finn looked around sheepishly. Rachel again found herself rolling her eyes.

"Yes, me and Santana are in a romantic relationship. However-"

"WHY!" Mercedes and Sam asked harshly, seemingly bringing Finn out of his reverie.

"Because, I happen to care a great deal about her and I know she cares about me. Also, it just so happens that a summer long friendship developed greatly." Meanwhile, no one but Finn noticed a Latina coming down the hallway.

"Actually," Rachel continued, I must confess that I have had these feelings for quite some time. Which shouldn't be surprising considering how beautiful and talented she is but nonetheless- Finn! I think it is highly inappropriate to look that way while someone is talking. Why is everyone backing away?

"... Uhh. We'll talk about this later Rachel." Sam squeaked out turning around and straight out running down the hall at the last second.

"Well, wasn't that rude." Rachel thought turning around. She actually jumped back when she saw her Latina girlfriend there with her trademark HBIC glare in place. Well, that answers that.

"Damn right it was. Here you go Tiny." she said handing Rachel a bouquet of yellow and white lilies. They resemble they purity of their new relationship and how she hoped Rachel would forgive her for her old ways.

"Santana where did you get these from, they're beautiful."

"I skipped 3rd period to go get them. It was no big deal. They're still not as beautiful as you." Santana added with a shrug and a smug grin. She knew exactly how to flatter a girl. Rachel blushed just like Santana knew she would.

"Anyway," Rachel stopped to clear her throat." What would you like to do this evening?" Santana got a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Actually, my bro Puck is having another party and I thought we could go." Santana shrugged trying to look innocent. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Well, since I was not informed of said upcoming party, I have reason to doubt your invitation San." Just as Santana was about to reply Puck walked past.

"Hey Jewbabe, totally looking forward to seeing you and my lesbro working it at my party tonight." He winked at Rachel.

"I told you to stop calling me that Puckerman!" Santana yelled smiling only getting a distant 'never' in response. Rachel only shook her head. From the looks of it, these two definitely had an awesome bromance.

"Okay. We can go. Pick me up at 8?" Rachel asked getting an excited nod from Santana. They carried on like that sharing details of potential outfits while Santana tried to forget the way she was feeling this morning, even though that nagging feeling was still there.

**A.N.:** Okay, so, next chapter we find out what's been bothering Santana and they go to Puck's party. There might even be a confrontation at the party. Who knows? *Evil Grin* By the way, if you didn't know, a "becky" is a term used in reference to a blowjob. So... yeaah. Anyway! REVIEW & VOTE! I haven't forgotten about Fierce/Quitt and I'm still looking for a way for them to have their moment.  
Until next time...

TPE


	6. Old Habits Suck

**A.N.:** Yes! Chapter 6! :D I've had zero inspiration so I'm basically doing this out of pure anger and boredom. New character introduced so there's that. :)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee yadda yadda yadda only the story line and OC's.

Well, you know that stupid fucking nagging feeling Santana's had since before homeroom? Yeah, that shit's back with a fucking vengeance.

It's gotten to the point when Santana actually jumps when Rachel places her tiny arms around her waist.

Like what the fucking fuck?!

Anyways, Santana's only about 30 seconds into a conversation with Rachel when some Junior cheer-bitch pushes past Rachel to stand directly in front of Santana. The oblivious girl actually had the nerve to look Santana up and down before a smirk settled on her chiseled features.

"Hi. Mandee Moore. I'm new here. Sylvester just put me on the squad and I thought that it'd be appropriate to...uh... acquaint myself with my superiors, so to say." Santana actually thought that her smirk was a permanent facial expression. This girl was a whole 4 inches taller than her which probably made her a second Finn to Rachel. Speaking of Rachel, she stood stock still with fire filled eyes trained on the actually pretty, (_Don't_ tell Rachel she said that.), obviously Southern Italian brunette. It was obvious by her dark green eyes. Not that Santana was staring that hard it's just that... whatever. Get off her back okay?

She chanced another look at her tiny diva and saw that she was glaring a hole through the back of the ballsy new Cheerio's head with her hands on her hips. _Gosh, even when she's mad she's fucking gorgeous_ Santana thought to herself. Then, she looked back at Mandee.

_So this girl was making my spidey senses tingle, heh. Wanky.  
_

Regardless to what most people thought, the teenage Latina actually does have common sense. In fact, she has enough to know that letting Rachel talk right now would be a bad idea. So, with a pointed look at Rachel that said 'be quiet, I got this' she butt in on whatever nonsense this girl thought she was listening to.

"Alright, hold up. I'll spare you because your obviously new and oblivious.. to everything. Here, in this hell hole we call McKinley High School, we have order." the Latina spat out as she walked around the girl giving her a once over but catching herself when she lingered at her ass a little too long.

Rachel actually pities her raven-haired girlfriend because she is definitely going to hear some words on her leering later on. Mandee smirked _again_ because she caught the second in command's slip up too.

Mandee turned around not even attempting to look like she cared or even heard what Santana had just told her. The Cheerio actually caught her flabbergasted expression and school her features after hearing chuckles from bold spectators in the crowd that had gathered.

It didn't take long for the Latin girl to realize that although she no longer had the newbie's attention, she sure did have a nice view of her ass. What? She's not blind and old habits are hard to break.

Rachel is positively seething. This is the second time she's caught Santana's leering. She better straighten up or bad habits won't be the only thing that get broken. A slightly preppy voice broke through her thoughts.

"Rachel, is it?" Mandee asked even though she already knew the answer. She does her research. Rachel gave her an unimpressed look.

"Clearly." she gave a tight-lipped smile. "Is there anything you need help with? If not, Santana and I would like to finish our conversation that you so _kindly_ interrupted, right Tana?" Santana came to at the sound of her name. Maybe she needs to lay off Puck. Paying attention during any cat fight is hard work. Don't even get her started on choosing sides. Speaking of which...

"Uh, yeah totally." She felt bad for pulling a Finn move but two girls were fighting over her and she was practically drooling at the thought. Maybe she thinks basically being a pimp is even more fun after Halloween. She'd have to remember to thank her dad a lot. He told her what is probably the most helpful (read: embarrassing) advice known to man.

_"Always agree with her. And in a fight, she will always be right"._

Rachel slowly walked around Mandee to stand next to Santana and grasp her hand.

"Of course." Mandee said sickeningly sweet, eying the couple's clasped hands. "Like I said before, I only came to formally introduce myself. See you around Santana," she winked, "Rachel."

"Bye Mandee." Santana said kind of thrown when Rachel elbowed her and glared. They walked a few paces until Rachel turned around.

"Mandee?" the girl in question turned around, "Nice meeting you." she smiled cockily as she leaned over to plant a loud kiss on Santana's lips.

xHTLGRx

Santana sighed sitting in front of her vanity mirror. 8 'o clock could not have come fast enough. She knew she'd have to make it up to Rachel somehow. It was obvious she would be in the dog house after this party if she didn't fix it. After all, she isn't Finncompetent. She knows when she fucks up. It's the knowing how to fix it part that gets her.

Santana parks her lava red Mustang GT Convertible in the drive way behind Rachel's white Toyota Yaris hybrid. She immediately feels a pang of guilt in her heart when Rachel walks out the house. Even though they both decided on casual wear, she can't help but think the tiny brunette looks gorgeous. She can't help but feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

"You look pretty babe." Santana says while Rachel reaches for the seat belt.

"Thanks. You too." Rachel leans over for a quick kiss that felt nothing like the ones they've always shared. It felt _forced_. She definitely had to fix this and fast.

For Santana, the ride to the party was even more stressful than the ride to Rachel's house. Santana was glad this wasn't their first party together and they already knew the rules. Still, she wished she had another reason to talk to Rachel.

Meanwhile, Rachel sat in the passenger seat regretting coming even more the closer they got. She didn't want to be mad at Santana but in her heart she felt so betrayed. She'd never been so utterly embarrassed in all her life. (Except maybe the first time she was slushied.) She had to sit there and get disrespected while her girlfriend sat there and blatantly gawked at another girl. She honestly thought better of Santana.

_I guess old habits really do die hard._

They wordlessly got out the car and walked up to the house that was already vibrating with the base of some club song that was pumping out of Puck's DJ system that Mike was controlling.

For the most part, the couple usually sat or danced with the Glee kids with the exception of Mercedes, Sam, and Finn. Rachel was currently talking and laughing animatedly with Tina and a post-vacation Kurt, while Santana was debating with Blaine (surprisingly) over who should have won 'Randy Miller's The Sneak Project'. It was a sub-show based on a dramatic comedy series called Sneaks.

It's about a group of underprivileged misfits who think they can rob small businesses while their members perform musical numbers and flash mobs. One of the Sneaks had recently been killed off and they needed a replacement. Santana rooted for a girl named Ashley while Blaine voted for a boy named Brock. Santana was just thinking that maybe Mr. Warbler isn't all that bad and that they could totally have a bromance. That was until Rachel came through and plopped down next to Santana.

"Tana! I missed you!" Santana smiled. Rachel was obviously a little tipsy. She laughed, her girlfriend, the lightweight.

"I missed you too babe. You know who else missed you? Blaine Warbler right here." Rachel's eye's lit up while Blaine looked confused.

"Aww, Blianey-Poo! Come here! I missed you too." Santana walked away laughing at the hobbit boy's frightened expression.

Standing in the kitchen looking for something _besides_ hard alcohol for Rachel to drink, Santana thought at least maybe her and Rachel were okay again. All those thoughts went out the window when she turned around and came face to face with Mandee. A_gain_.

_I swear, shit only happens when I'm being nice_ Santana thought to herself.

"Oh. My. Gosh! What a coincidence. Hey Santana!" Mandee says smirking for the nth time. It was really creepy especially since Santana thought she smirked a lot.

"Cut the crap Moore. We both know all Cheerios get automatic invites to _every_ party; newbies and otherwise. But I know for a fact that you do your research." Just when Santana found a water bottle with a squirt cap, Mandee leaned in and put her lips to a flushing ear.

"That's not the only thing I research." was the breathy retort. Santana then felt long, soft, kisses trailing the shell of her ear. Screwing her eyes shut, Santana squeezed the water bottle out of frustration (which was mainly sexual) and whimpered when the cold water came into contact with her burning skin. That seemed to wake her up and Santana came to her senses and pushed Mandee away.

What happened next made her at a lost for words. Mandee, in all her glory stripped out of her shirt and threw it to an unknown corner. This left a generous amount of olive skin, toned muscles, and taunt abs on display. Santana's face was comical as Mandee walked toward her and she was glad that part of the kitchen was hidden by a wall.

"Our shirts are all wet, we shouldn't keep them on." With that, Mandee was trying desperately to take off Santana's top while Santana struggled still holding the water bottle that she hadn't put down.

Rachel actually chose that moment to walk into the kitchen and see what was keeping her Santana. Rachel was slowly sobering and even in her still tipsy state, she recognized, well thought she did, what was happening in the kitchen. Santana caught sight of Rachel and even with her obstructed view due to her shirt, she knew this position couldn't look too good. Rachel shook her head, tears already brimming her eyes.

"Wait, Rachel, I know this is gonna sound really cliche right now but, it's not what it looks like." Santana tried to explain, shoving Mandee into the island opposite the refrigerator and pulling her shirt down.

Rachel didn't listen, she just ran all the way upstairs to Puck's attic/personal lounge and locked the door. Santana ran her hands over her face and sighed. Back to square one.

_FUCK._

**A.N.:** Sorry for leaving you hanging there but that was my first cliffhanger! :D Also, I felt like what I want to happen now needs to have it's own chapter.(Puck has a DJ system and I've been dancing around the idea of 'DJ Tana' for a while now.) Oaan, I had a little mini rant in this chapter. Had to write my (Santana's) opinion of The Glee Project S2 winner. Ashley = Aylin and Brock = Blake. If you guys have any opinions or want to rant about that real quick, do it in REVIEWS. :)

Until next time...

TPE


	7. History Always Finds A Way To Repeat

**A.N.:** Got my laptop back _again_. Can anyone say hell yes?! Anyway, here's chapter 7 guise :P.

**Warning:** Sorry for the amount of teasing in this chapter also beware, Pezberry sort of get it on in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Let's just say R.I.B. are a bunch of lucky bastards.

Cue meltdown in

5

4

3

2

...

*crash*

*slam*

*bang*

*shatter*

*scream*

All the gleeks who had migrated towards the kitchen looked at each other thinking the exact same thing. _That's not Santana's scream_. Quinn was first to react, running into the kitchen. If she had not already known Santana, the sight before her would have scared her shitless.

There in all her glory stood a five foot Santana holding a six foot Mandee by her neck a good foot above her head. Mandee hung there helplessly clawing at the Latina's hand that was tightly wrapped her throat.

"Santana! You have to let her go; you're gonna KILL her!" Quinn yelled trying to get one of her oldest friend's attention.

"No, fuck that! She's gonna pay. Esta puta trato de quitarse la camisa y Rachel camino en. My own damn girlfriend piensa que la engano!" Uh-oh. Santana's Spanish was mixing with her English. This was not a good sign and Quinn knew that well enough.

_This bitch is going to pay._ Quinn decided rather darkly.

"Okay S, you obviously have to go talk to Rachel." Quinn reasoned cautiously, " You have to fix this and killing Mandee won't help at all." That seemed to snap the Latina out of her trance and she dropped Mandee who hit the floor, gasping for breath, with a thud.

Santana ran up the stairs that were so familiar to her and stopped in front of the third door on the left labeled '**_The Puckasaurus's Cave_**'._ He's such a dork. _Santana thought.

While everyone knew Puck stashed his weed and alcohol in his attic, most people didn't know about the second secret stairwell that led up there. It was in his closet, and Santana only knew it was there because of the countless time she hid in there from his mom.

She pulled the second string near the light bulb and eased the staircase down to floor level.

As soon as Santana reached the top, she heard the unmistakeable sounds of Rachel sobbing. She mentally cursed herself for making her first real girlfriend cry; even if it was just a misunderstanding.

"Tiny? Rach? Rachel baby, please look at me." Rachel looked up for all of a second before taking off and sprinting into a bathroom. Santana reached the door just in time for it to slam in her face.

"Dammit Rachel! I'm sorry! i don't even know why I'm apologizing when nothing happened."

"That was a stupid thing to say Santana. If you don't know why you're apologizing then you shouldn't do it." came a yell muffled by the door.

No Rachel, I have to. Because if I don't then I'll just prove Finn right." Even though it sounded good in her head it must've came across completely different to Rachel.

"So that's what this is? You trying to prove Finn wrong?! Did you bet on our relationship too?" Rachel scoffed at the same time Santana rolled her eyes.

"No, what I'm trying to say is I want to show everyone, especially Finn, that I'm not only a cold-hearted bitch, I'm also in love with one Ms. Rachel Berry. I really love you and I just want the chance to be able to show you." On the other side of the door, Rachel was now crying for a totally different reason.

"Rachel? Are you okay? I was pretty sure you aren't supposed to cry the first time someone says they love you Rach." She heard Rachel chuckle as she slowly emerged from behind the door.

"And you're definitely not supposed to be fighting with them. I love you too Santana." They smiled at the craziness of the situation because only they would have such a milestone this way.

"So what did happen?" Rachel questioned. When Santana said nothing and looked almost ashamed, Rachel raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Santana Marie Lopez! You told me nothing happened so the least you could do is give me an explanation!"

"..."

"What? I can't hear you Santana. Speak up."

"Okay but don't say anything until I'm done explaining." Rachel nodded.

"I was getting you some water for that hangover you're going to have when Mandee came in trying to talk to me. I regret not pushing her away when she stepped in closer but she started kissing my ear and my neck and I kind of lost focus." Santana scratched the back of her neck which was a tell-tale sign that she was nervous or embarrassed. she continued after she caught her breath.

"She kissed that spot, you know the one that only you know about, and I tried to gain control and I ended up squeezing the water bottle and getting water everywhere. Our shirts got soaked and Mandee took off hers and tried to take off mine saying that we shouldn't stay in wet clothes. That's when you walked in." Santana exhaled deeply while Rachel stood there emotionless.

"And after?" The Jewish diva asked.

"I knew you were hurt and I just lost it and attacked her. Quinn actually ended up stopping me from choking her to death." Santana gave a single head nod and Santana moved behind her.

"Rachel, you know I'd never cheat on you right? She just caught me off guard." Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel's midsection from behind.

"I love you Tiny, don't ever forget that." Rachel cracked a tiny smile.

"I know, I love you too Tana. Can we go home now?" Rachel asked grabbing Santana's hand.

"Of course baby." When they reached the Living Room/Kitchen area again, everyone clapped for the pair holding hands.

Santana gave Brittany a 'what the fuck' look and Brittany leaned into her ear to whisper.

"Quinn slapped Mandee, called her whore, and literally threw her out on her ass, while Puck did damage control and told everyone how she didn't understand that no means no." Santana nodded and smiled to herself. She had the best friends.

"I don't get it though Sanny, even I know what no means. She must be really dumb." Santana laughed and watched as Brittany bounced over to an aggravated Puck and scheming looking Quinn and unceremoniously plopped down on the blonde's lap.

"They're cute together." Rachel chimed in as they walked through Puck's front door.

"Yeah, they are." Santana realized opening her car door for Rachel.

The ride back was spent in a comfortable silence. However, Rachel's mind was still fuming from the fact that another girl had their lips on her girlfriend, who actually enjoyed it. That's why Santana was surprised when she walked into her house only to be pushed up against her front door. Rachel began peppering Santana's face, neck, and chest with little kisses and bite marks.

"Rach, oh god! not that I don't like your way of making up, but what are you doing?" She was ignored and pulled up the stairs by a very sexy looking Rachel. Good thing her parents weren't home.

They got to Santana's room and Rachel pushed her onto the full size mattress. She then straddled her lower abdomen and began giving Santana bruising kisses.

When Santana involuntarily bucked her hips, Rachel ground her center down onto Santana's making the taller girl gasp. Rachel smirked, she could feel Santana's heat through her jeans.

"Your so fucking warm Santana." Rachel whispered in her ear while unzipping the tight jeans. "I can feel you through your pants. Can that slut ever make you feel like this?" she nibbled on Santana's ear and then kissed that spot that made her knees go weak.

"God no, Tiny! Only you, it's all for you." Santana couldn't believe what was coming out their mouths. Dominant Rachel did things to her that she couldn't wrap her head around.

"That's right." Rachel growled biting down on Santana's chest leaving a decent sized mark. _That should be a bitch to cover up_ she mused. That little annoying ass voice in the back of Rachel's head was telling her to stop, that this wasn't how their first time was supposed to happen. Rachel just needed to show Santana who she belongs to.

Rachel removed Santana's shirt and started to run her hands down the Cheerio's sides. A thin layer of sweat covered them both and made it easier for Rachel to slip out of her shirt, leaving them both in their jeans and bras.

Santana knew where this was going but couldn't bring herself to stop it. When Rachel's hand made its way into her jeans, Santana panicked and grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing Santana, let go of my hand." When Santana finally looked up, Rachel had tears in her eyes. This was obviously getting to her too.

"No Rachel, we're not ready and you clearly don't want this." Rachel tried to jerk her hand away to no avail.

"You seemed to want it when Mandee was doing it. Just let me go." Everything seemed to finally click for Santana when her tiny princess collapsed on top of her sobbing.

"I just wanted you to know that I love you and I should be the only one who makes you feel this way."

"You are Tiny, and I know you love me as a matter of fact I love you too." Rachel turned away.

"It's hard to believe you when a couple of kissed from another girl had you all hot and bothered." Santana sighed.

"I told you I was sorry and I meant it Rachel. I'm sorry if you still don't believe me. There is really nothing else I can do to prove it to you." Rachel scoffed and folded her arms over chest. Santana was getting aggravated.

"You know what, you want me to show you I love you? Fine, come here."

"No don't touch me." Rachel tried to get up from the bed but was pulled back down. The angle that she was pulled made her land with her thigh between Santana's legs and vice versa.

They both moaned at the sensation and began to inadvertently grind into each other at a frantic pace.

"You want me to show you I love you? Then let me make you cum." Santana growled into Rachel's neck before roughly biting the skin there. Rachel cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

At any other time, it would have been embarrassing how quickly both of them were on edge but right now it wasn't important. Canting her hips that much faster, Santana stepped up her game determined for them to come together. Feeling their orgasms fast approaching, she reached her hand up to pull Rachel down.

"I fucking love you." she growled in Rachel's ear as her orgasm ripped through her like an electric fire. With, on last cant, Rachel was coming too, moaning a mixture of Yiddish and Santana's name.

After coming down from her euphoric high, Santana ran her hands over her face before reaching over and turning tout the light. She tried to turn on her side before realizing that Rachel had blacked out on top of her. That night makes the third on the list of times she's cried after sex.

A.N.: Okay, I just had to make it clear that Brittana happened way earlier than it did on the show. Probably around Freshman summer or Sophomore school year. So yeah, but they never really had a stable functioning relationship because of the whole rape incident. That was eating me up so I had to make it clear. Anyway, that was lucky number 7 so reviews please?


	8. Chapter 7 Bonus Author's Note

**A.N.:** Okay, I guess people didn't really like the way the last chapter ended. Let me clear up some things.

1.)Santana is **NOT** a cheater in this story. And as for 'getting off easy' No. not happening. They are both putting on a show to save face. Both of their feelings will come to light soon enough.

2.)Santana is feeling extremely guilty and doing what she did at the party and after, just basically fucked her and her relationship over. You also have to remember that this is Rachel, aka _the_ most forgiving person ever.

3.) Calm down guys, I asked you to be patient with me. I had to write it that way because I want Pezberry to have tension and for the scale to tip towards Finn's side for a while. Also, they need to have a break so I can actually focus more on that Quitt I promised you guys.

4.) I just want you guys to like my story. So, I appreciate the feedback but try not to rag on it.

Shout out to amazinglife18 for being the only one to really grasp the concept that I was trying to show you guys. You may actually be my favorite reviewer. :)

**CHAPTER 8 WILL BE WORTH THE WAIT!** (Haha, it rhymed. :P)


	9. Fool Me Once, Shame On You

**A.N.:** Guise, Imma cry. This story is my baby and to say I miss it would be like an understatement. I am also disgusted with myself for the word length of this chapter but hey, a small chapter is better than no chapter.. so here you go!

**Disclaimer:** At the end of the day, Glee goes back to Ryan Murphy and "Fleeting Is Our Love" to Rafael Cazares.

To say Santana had a bad night would be an understatement. She felt like complete and utter _shit_. She had a killer headache which was stupid because she barely even drunk last night. On top of that, some asshole left the blinds open letting in all the blinding sun rays.

Groaning and sitting up, she took in the familiar surroundings of her room and the not so familiar feel of her empty bed.

_Time to face your demons Lopez. You know what they say, 'third time's the charm'._

Santana mustered some superhuman strength and pushed herself out of bed. Walking into the bathroom too brush her teeth, she stopped abruptly at the message written in steam on her mirror.

_"I loved you too."_

Santana's heart sunk and she let out gut-wrenching sob that surely would've alerted her parents. If they were ever home.

Loved?

Santana sat cross-legged in the back passage way of her walk-in closet. She calls it her secret hideout because nobody except the people that built it know it's there. Which makes her wonder why it was put there at all. Maybe this was something that God compelled them to do because He knew one day she'd be here bawling her eyes out.

She turned in an attempt to get comfortable and heard something crinkle underneath her weight.

_What's this?_

It was labeled, _"For Tana, because I love you"_. Santana laughed bitterly, because unlike the message on her mirror, this one seemed to be missing a 'd'.

Inside was a letter scribbled in Rachel's unmistakeable fine print. It read:

_"Dear Tana,_  
_I don't know what you expected me to do or say but I know I couldn't stay in bed with you but I couldn't leave without saying something."_ Yeah, she certainly said something, Santana said inwardly.

"_There was a poem I read one called 'Fleeting is Our Love'. You've probably never heard of it before but with all this going on between us, I finally had a chance to think about its meaning._

_I invite you to a humble abode  
where the moonlight seems to  
always be;_  
_hiding from the sun._

_You have refuse to come.  
__So I remain.  
__Maybe you have too much to lose  
and I much to gain._

_Love has  
left those adorable, admirable eyes  
Losing the warmth, unable to  
shelter your worries and cries._

_Friendly feeble  
you are cozy summer beetle  
that the masses have overlooked  
just lying on your beds of  
leaf...quietly,_  
_where I've longed to be._

_Our love has evolved into sheer  
destruction and concern,_  
_So the time has come to  
extinguish that  
which faintly burns._

_I am sunflower._  
_Watching you illuminate the sky  
as you run._

_No matter how many times we mess up and fix it, this relationship is hurting us more than helping. I feel like the more I try to fix it, the next time is just more destructive and harmful. We always known what the consequences of us would be. You've always had more to lose than I had to gain. Looks like we'll finally see just what that is._

_No matter what the future has in store for us, just know that I'm not mad; just appealing to our best interests. In all honestly, ever since that phone call two and a half months ago, you have constantly making my life worth living. I won't forget the we've spent together, I'm just trying to forget all the pain. You will too. It's what we do. I love you Tana._

_Yours Truly (no matter what you think),_  
_Tiny 3"_

After reading that letter, Santana definitely had a hard time breathing. It's just that Rachel almost always contradicts herself and finds a way to take full advantage of Santana's emotions at the same time. The Hispanic girl let out almost a sadistic laugh as she realized that this girl had the power to break her with, what in her mind was, a few well-placed fucking words.

She was torn between being mad at Rachel for leaving and hating herself for driving her to leave in the first place. So, she did the only thing she's ever known. She shut the world out and grabbed the strongest tasting bottle of Tequila she had out of a shoe box behind her winter coats.

**A.N.:** Well, I think from now on I'm gonna switch P.O.V.'s between Rachel and Santana and then finally everybody else. Tell me what you think. I feel a bit rusty and out of practice.

Until next time...

TPE


End file.
